


Empire Exhibition, Scotland 1938

by MeloAnnechen



Category: Get Your Man
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dieselpunk if you squint, M/M, Runaway Robots, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloAnnechen/pseuds/MeloAnnechen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melo: Canada's entry for the Empire Exhibition, Scotland 1938 (The future of law enforcement) goes missing, and is found in an Edinburgh hotel having tea with a surgeon?<br/>kamidraws: awwwww<br/>kamidraws: "having tea"<br/>kamidraws: X'D<br/>Melo: Luckily they didn't find them two hours earlier....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empire Exhibition, Scotland 1938

“Sir? I am afraid we have a… problem.”

“We discussed this. There are to be no problems during the exhibition.”

“Yes, sir. However, we have, perhaps, misplaced an exhibit.”

“A stolen exhibit? Have you called the police? I thought that automaton was supposed to stop this sort of thing!”

“My apologies, sir, but the automatic policeman from Canada *is* the missing exhibit.”

>>>

“We found the automaton, sir.”

“Where is it? What took you so long to find a six-and-a-half foot brass man in Scotland? It has been *three days*, after all.”

“I am afraid the constable may have been, erm, under cover most of that time.”

“Who stole it?”

“He may have stolen himself, if I understand the report correctly.”

“What are you babbling on about?”

“The automaton was found in the tearoom at the Old Waverly Hotel in the company of a surgeon from Edinburgh. Apparently, when the police questioned it yesterday afternoon, the automaton… gave notice, sir.”

“It is a machine, it cannot give notice!”

“As you say, sir. There was a bit of confusion concerning the acquisition of the automaton. Before the police could secure the constable or the surgeon, they scarpered. There has been no trace of their whereabouts since yesterday afternoon, when the automaton carried the surgeon off down the high street.”

“Of course there hasn’t.”

“This morning, we received a package posted from the railway station. The automaton’s RCMP uniform was in said package, along with a letter of resignation.”

“Good Lord, there is a naked brass automaton running about Scotland and no-one can find it?”

“The police report says it was dressed for tea, in a proper suit, so the staff did not report him. It was another patron who reported the automaton, complaining the pair were, erm, courting in public.”

“As if we did not have enough of an issue with the automaton running off. What about the surgeon?”

“The police have indicated they are following him as a person of interest, but I am not sure if he is under investigation for theft, or as the victim of kidnapping. It seems Dr Pemberton had also given notice to his clinic. The landlord has not received a forwarding address, and he may have vacated his lodgings.”

“Well, then - nothing for it than to rearrange the Canadian exhibit space. We cannot let it seem as if there is something missing, after all.”

“Of course, sir. The table-hockey games were popular enough to warrant adding more of them, thankfully. What shall we do about the bill from the hotel to replace the furnishings?”

“... forward it to the inventor.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another twisted and wrong interpretation of the world and the characters belonging to [kamikami](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikami/pseuds/kamikami), from the often NSFW webcomic [Get Your Man](http://getyourmancomic.tumblr.com/page/63).


End file.
